Presence
by asagohan-no-bento
Summary: Ciel has been having unusual dreams, Sebastian is experiencing some unusual things of his own. SebastianxCiel Lemons in future chapters. UPDATED MONTHLY, thanks everyone for your patients!
1. Tea Garden

A/N: Hey everyone! Well, I was spur-using through onemanga when I discovered this amazing series, Kuroshitsuji, and I had the incurable desire to write a fic so wala! I'm also planning for this to be a yaoi, which just seems to be my muse's addiction lately, but that's for future chapters...Anyways, I hope you will enjoy!

I now present you with: **Presence**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor will I ever, I'm just fulfilling my own self-centered need to feed my muse...

Warning: There is some very minute spoilers, for those who haven't read all of the scans yet...but they are minute.

Chapter One: Tea Garden

--

Ciel had been in one of his peculiar moods, which either indicated internal reminiscence, or displeasure for something that would occur in the future. And of course, as butler to the Phantomhive's it is my duty to make right of whatever dilemma was plaguing the young master.

"Pardon the intrusion, I have brought your afternoon tea." Came my customary apology as I entered Ciel's study. "Today's snack is Raspberry Eclair, would you like some?" I asked, fully aware of my master's answer.

I placed a fine china cup in front of the small boy, who was draped in a particularly overly flamboyant costume-which complimented all of his features miraculously- and he breathed in the aroma which came from it. He then frowned when he couldn't place the name. He smelled again, the frown only increasing.

"Sebastian?" He asked, his voice sounding slightly perplexed. "Yes?" I returned, seemingly oblivious to Ciel's small uneasiness.

"What kind of tea is this?" He asked, his beautiful eye connecting with mine, as if looking at me would hint towards the tea's title. I smiled slightly.

"Its a special blend." I stated and Ciel looked back at his cup now contemplating its color. "Do you mean more than one type of tea?" He asked, his voice now void of concern and replaced by unamused interest.

"Yes, two to be precise." He looked back at me, a sign that I should elaborate on my statement. "I first steeped some crushed oolong leaves, which had been mixed with lavender and sage. Then I infused it with a sort of cherry blossom tea which was a present from the Duke of France." Ciel seemed fully content with this answer and he took a long sip. His cheeks turned slight red from the taste, and he placed the cup back in its saucer.

"Its delicious." He whispered, mostly to himself. I placed another piece of fine china next to the tea, which held the eclair. "I am happy it pleases you." I stated, the true joy that erupted in the pit of my stomach not showing through.

Ciel's troubled expression reappeared on his face and I looked at him curiously. "Has something bothered you?" I asked in a slight concerned manner, my tone revealing just enough emotion for Ciel to notice my seriousness.

"Its just-" He started and then drifted off, as if taken away by his troubling daydreams. "Just?" I inquired. Ciel sighed as his eye refocused, and he then removed his eye-patch, revealing the sign of our contract, our unnatural attachment. His mismatched eyes were beautiful, and the intricate patterns the contract created within the iris were truly enrapturing.

"I've been having dreams." He stated, partially ashamed and embarrassed at how weak he sounded. "Terrible dreams." He elaborated.

"Would you care to talk of them?" I asked, allowing him the option of refusing to satisfy my curiosity. Ciel sighed again and nodded.

"_He's being unusually submissive_." I thought to myself as I continued to stare at the small boy in front of me. He took another sip of tea and then cleared his voice before he started.

"Its incredibly dark, and I feel restraints around my wrists and chest. I hear screaming in the distance, and I feel indescribable heat all around me. The screaming gets louder, and then there is a reddish hue everywhere, and the heat continues. Then everything goes black again, and I feel the restraints tighten. I struggle against them, but they just keep tightening, until I'm being dragged into the darkness, and then-" He drifted off again.

"And then?" I once again provided, and Ciel returned to the present. "And then I wake up." He stated, and he then continued to stare intensely at me, as if I had an answer to the unusual happenings of his subconscious.

"How long have you been having these dreams?" I asked, strangely concerned over the information that would be given.

"A little over a week, I think." He stated, resting his chin on his hand mussing to himself. "I wonder why..." He whispered again to himself.

--

A/N: what do ya think? I'm planning on this just being a simple love story line between Sebastian and Ciel, but with me you'll never know until its finished! Please review, they always are welcomed. Now I'm off to brainstorm for the next chapter.


	2. There Is No Mathamatics To Love And Loss

A/N: So second chapter, some more story development, and hopefully some excitement. But I have to say that this story has received the most amount of reviews from a single chapter then any of my other stories, so thank you so much to those who reviewed, favorited this story, or even put it on alert. Thank you thank you and I hope you will enjoy the rest!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor do I ever plan to.

Chapter 2: There Is No Mathematics To Love And Loss

--

For some odd reason, Ciel's nightmarish reenactments reminded me of our first meeting, our day of signed contract and seemingly infinite companionship.

The heat could have easily been explained as the fire which burned down the Phantomhive household, the screaming the burning bodies, and the restraints the agreement on which we both partook.

If it was looked at this way it all made sense and was the most logical explanation, and when anything came to Ciel, it most definitely was logical. However, the pure fact that Ciel himself hadn't realized this was what made me uncertain. You would think that the one to first handedly experience such a traumatizing event would be able to recognize such obvious allusions, so perhaps Ciel had another theory in mind for his dreams.

I, however, was currently preoccupied with re-adorning the kitchen with its usual necessities, all of which had incomprehensibly been destroyed by an overly zealous Bard.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Sebastian, but when I was cooking tonight's meal, there just wasn't enough Pizam in it, you know, I just got kinda carried away..." Bard rattled on and I internally sighed.

I was so tired lately.

Usually I could easily dismiss these physically impossible occurrences and easily handle repairing them, but today it was taking me longer than usual. Not that it was noticed by the others, considering how I know appeared to be working at any normal human's pace.

I sighed again as the repairs were finished and rubbed one of my red eyes with the back of my gloved hand, only then did Bard turn to stare at me questioningly.

"Are-Are you okay Mr. Sebastian?" He asked hesitantly, obviously unsure of how to deal with the situation.

"Yes, yes, fine." I consoled. "Just don't do it again." I commanded, and Bard straightened himself, clicking his heels together and saluting to me. "Aye-yai, sir!" He said enthusiastically as I exited the room.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Now I was almost certain there was something wrong. I couldn't stop rubbing my eyes and when I had checked them in the reflection of my pocket-watch they did seem unusually dilated.

I finally arrived at Ciel's bedroom door, uncharacteristic anxiousness rising in my stomach, in order to prepare him for bed. I knocked lightly on the magnificently carved wood, waiting for permission to enter.

I heard a small "come in" from inside and gracefully pulled the door open, stepping carefully and yet assuredly towards my master who was sitting lazily on his king-sized bed.

"You're late." He complained lazily when our eyes met, and I bowed apologetically. "I'll be sure to never to it again." I reassured as I once again met Ciel's somewhat distracted gaze. I began to approach his small form, my shoes clicking softly on the marble ground.

I kneeled before the young master, lightly cupping his right ankle, and began to remove the leather shoe. Once done, I moved to the left, delivering the same gentleness as I did the previous. I felt Ciel shiver slightly as I placed the shoe next to its partner on the floor. I caught a glimpse of my reflection from the polished tile and something within me broke.

I began to remove Ciel's silk socks when my eyes began to burn again, more intensely then they did before. I ignored it and continued with my task.

Ciel shivered again, breath catching slightly as my finger's brushed against his neck, in an attempt to remove the small ribbon tied around his collar. "What's wrong with you?" He asked breathlessly, irritation breaching between syllables.

"Nothing young master." I stated as I removed his velvet over-coat. "Does something displease you?" I asked mechanically, the burning in my eyes increasing ever so minutely.

"No, your hands are just warmer then usual." He stated bluntly, but still allowing me to continue in our nightly routine. I paused just the smallest fraction on a second, just long enough for Ciel's incredibly observant nature to kick-in.

"I'm sure you're just imagining it, you, of all people, know that I have no body heat." I stated matter-o-factly and Ciel nodded in agreement, causing strands of his hair to fall over his face, over his draping eye-patch.

I suddenly had the incurable desire to remove it, even though it was always last, and the urge over-road every other coherent thought I had. I stretched out my hands and wrapped dexterous fingers around the tight not in the back, pulling it ever so slightly.

Ciel instantly tensed, and looked at me questioningly, but I ignored it and continued on untying the material. Just as the cloth unraveled, the burning became physically unbearable and I placed my hand over my eyes reflexively, hunching closer to myself.

"Sebastian?" Ciel's now seemingly concerned voice echoed through my ears and throughout my body. Again something deep with in my core began to break.

I heard Ciel's small body shift on the bed, leaning closer to mine and I attempted to edge away, but the burning took over and stretched out into my stomach, my arms, my legs. Ciel's voice rang in my head again, but I couldn't quite comprehend what he was saying, but I felt its vibrations. Those vibrations seemed to fight off the burning and calmed the pain to just the slightest extent.

I felt my grip on my face relax, and Ciel spoke again, his voice still just a mesh of vibrations and uneven pitches. The burning left my body completely and settled warmly again in my eyes. How could he do this to me? Manage to cure me so unconsciously?

The immense relief that swam through my muscles was uncontrollable and before I could stop myself, I had gripped Ciel's shoulders, and pulled him towards me. Swallowing his surprised gasp with my lips.

Ciel's entire body tensed immeasurably but I continued, no longer able to grasp any sense of my position in Ciel's fragile life. He was so soft, so frail, the simple thought that just one wrong move and I could break him sent a thrill down my spine. I felt Ciel relax just the smallest bit under my touch, and that indescribable breaking feeling began to repair itself again, warmth replacing its dark emptiness.

We finally parted, Ciel panting softly, eyes glazed over until we finally looked at each other, and those beautiful sapphire irises grew wide in what could only be interpreted as shock.

"Your...eyes." He panted out in a slight daze.

"They're, They're gray."

--

A/N: A cliffhanger so early in the story? Yep, sorry about that, but that's just where it had to stop. SO, I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, even though it is so short. I'm not sure what's wrong with me, usually my chapters are so long, maybe its just this story... oh well. And kudos to anyone who knew my musical reference in this chapter... I love that song so much.

Now I must leave, but please review and thanks again to all that have already.


	3. Paint It Black

A/N: So not much from me here, So just go and read, sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me, I'm just borrowing it...

**Chapter 3: Paint It Black**

--

Everything within that moment collapsed, my perfect facade, my composure, gone.

"W-What?" I uncharacteristically questioned back, voice slightly raspy, from surprise and exertion. Ciel brought one dainty hand to my cheek, gazing intently into my eyes, and I pulled back under the gaze.

"They're gray, the irises." He repeated, the same soft surprise, lips now wet from our previous actions. I began to stand, trying to reason some logical reason for the change within my head. "Th-that's just ridiculous." I retorted. I tugged my buttoned vest down, trying to at least straiten _something_ about my being out.

I pulled out my watch, to check the time, but caught of glimpse of what Ciel was claiming in the reflection and the accessory fell from my hand, clattering on the hard ground. _Why?_ I asked within my head, and I heard Ciel stand. "See?" He stated, manneristic smugness layering his tone and I turned to him. "Please excuse me." I said quickly, taking a small bow and then turning to leave the room.

...

I ran-no not run, I never run- I proceeded quickly to the nearest restroom to examine the unusual change in countenance. Once securely inside, I locked the door and turned to the intricately carved mirror.

My breath hitched when I took in the reflection, hands bolting towards my face. _No._ I thought desperately. Just as Ciel had said, my eyes had turned an unusually bright shade of gray, and I could only leaned towards the mirror further, to reassure myself that I was indeed seeing the impossible.

Suddenly my confused reflection began to ripple, to morph into something other then myself. A beautiful face appeared from the other side of the mirror, a look of distinct anger upon her face.

"I am afraid you have broken rule. You are ordered to report to Lucifer immediately." Came the hypnotically stern voice, and I tried to shake the image away. My fist clenched and I stared at the brilliant black-ruby eyes staring back at me.

"I have broken no law Lilith, tell Lucifer the same." I stated, trying to hide the shaking in my voice, holding some form of my previous stature. Lilith merely laughed softly, tilting her head to the side. "Oh my, as precious and defiant as ever. The proof is right here. We expect you soon, I know Lucifer is waiting." And then her image dissipated, and I was left staring at my worried expression in the mirror.

My fists clenched reflexively, trying to calm my anger, let it boil over. I still have my duties in the household, I can't allow something so...unexpected...disturb my responsibilities. I straightened out my clothing and headed out of the restroom, walking purposefully towards the place I had just proceeded quickly from.

...

Ciel sat, still half undressed, on his bed waiting patiently for my predictable return. "Took you long enough." He stated boredly, and I bowed in response. "My deepest apologies." I stated, not daring to look at the young master, afraid that I would lose the very little composure I had gained in the past few minutes.

Ciel's uninterested, completely unconcerned act dropped and he shifted in the bed. "Will you be okay?" He asked and a look of confusion overcame my features. A small smile replaced the reaction and my eye's softened towards the small boy who controlled me.

"Yes, I'll be fine." I said, walking slowly towards him, Ciel's half lidded eye's watching each of my movements. When I had finally reached his bed my gaze loomed over the small child and he looked back at me expectantly.

"What do you want?" I whispered, entire thought process occupied by the person before me, heart racing uncontrollably, coherent perspective completely fogged. Ciel seemed to be under the same trouble as well. "You."

"Is that an order?" I retorted snidely. He looked at me in a condescending manner, which quickly turned into a deep blush. "I order you to give yourself to me."

And before the words had time to rest in my ears, Ciel was captured under my lips again, in a fervid onslaught of completely lost restraint. Small mewls escaped from Ciel's lips and eerched me to go further. I placed a hand onto his abdomen feel the sporadic breathing from his diaphragm. He was so soft, so frail. so _virgin. _

"Sebastian." He pleaded as I gently kissed down his neck, revealing the untainted skin. "What?" I breathed.

"What happened?" He asked. Of course, business before pleasure. I took in a deep breath, using every ounce of strength within me to pull myself away. "I- I'm not sure." I truthfully responded. Ciel looked back at me, eyes partially glazed. He was so beautiful, enticing.

Then a huge tremor shook through my skin and Ciel quickly pulled away. My skin was on fire, and it burned so much.

"What's going on?!" Ciel screamed at me, but I could barely hear it. My vision was blurring and I could feel the pounding of my heart, more than anything else in my body.

"Stay...back-" I could barely whisper towards Ciel before I completely blacked out.

But out of all the things I wasn't sure of in that moment, I was positive that I was surrounded by dark crimson-as-night feathers before everything disappeared completely.

--

A/N: AH, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update...I'm having a really difficult time right now. But I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again because I'm not sure when I'll be able to have access to the internet, but during that time I'm going to try as hard as I can to get the next chapter written. So please review and tell me what you think! Sorry the chapter's so short, but maybe that's the theme for this story, neh?


	4. Breaking Up Is Never Easy

**A/N**: Hello everyone! So, my worries about not being able to update are all over, so you can expect me weekly again, unless I can't get on then net that weekend... ANYWAYS! Lets get to the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Its not mine....how sad

**Chapter Three: Breaking Up Is Never Easy**

--

_"Sebastian." _

Sebastian...whose that? What a stupid name. I thought. Everything was just so dark, undefined, and it burned.

_"SEBASTIAN!" _

Why are they so loud? How rude. I winced as a pain scorched my arm, then my chest, then my lips. Why did it hurt so much, and yet I wanted it there.

"hahaha, Its about time you arrived." Came an eerily cackled voice. It sent chills down my spine, and I slowly began to regain consciousness. I felt something grip me from the back of my collar, pull me forward, warm, sickening breath spread across my face.

I released a deep breath, then looked up at the figure possessing me. I was met with brilliant golden eyes, pale as ebony skin, a sharp chin, fire-blown brown hair, and sharp, smiling teeth beneath cherry lips.

"Lucifer." I shakily breathed out. He chuckled again, grinning manically. "What has happened to you my love?" He said, mock-love in his tone.

My eyes narrowed, causing the menacingly enrapturing man to continue his self-surving laughter. "You know, your red eyes were much more...efficient for intimidation."

"Why have you brought me here?" I spat out. Lucifer tilted his head to the side, and then suddenly the air was knocked out of me, the commanding man's knee at my stomach. "You have done something unforgivable." He whispered into my ear, and my eyes widened.

"I've done nothing of the shor-" I began but was swiftly brought to my knees, curling into my stomach, trying to hold the pain, coughing. "Ah but you have my love." Lucifer stated assuredly.

I weakly looked up towards him, and he kneeled in front of me, gripping my chin. "But I've missed you for so long, I just might let it slide." He stated smiling. I pulled my chin away, causing anger to appear briefly across Lucifer's perfect face.

"Tell me." I stated, having regained some of the command that was usually present in my tone. Lucifer stood and crossed his arms over his chest. He lifted his leg, and his foot collided with the side of my face, sending me to the floor. "You betrayed me." He stated coldly.

I pulled myself back onto my knees and stared him in the face. "How so?" I questioned. He scoffed. "Don't act belligerent with me." Lucifer slowly crawled his way towards me again, leaning into my face, causing us to be inches apart. "I know you better then anyone, _inside_ and out." He whispered, cool scentless breath spreading across my skin.

I tried to pull away, but I was frozen, uncharacteristically weak. There somewhere else I should be, I just couldn't remember _where _that was.

"And still after all of my faithfulness, you go and do this." Lucifer continued to whisper sensually into my ear, his chin resting on my shoulder. He opened his mouth, breathing warm air onto my exposed neck, the hand gripping my chin going flat against my cheek.

My head was thrown back, mouth agape, eyes wide as Lucifer bit deeply into my neck and a strained gasp escaped my mouth, my entire body tensed.

And Lucifer sucked. The smell of blood spread in the air and slowly my muscles relaxed with weakness. Lucifer was draining me, and I was already so frail in the first place.

What was I doing here? I thought absently, I should be there...wherever that was.

A face spread across my mind, and realization was sparked within me. "...Ciel..." I barely spoke and I felt the teeth at my neck tighten.

That slim frame, the cream skin, snide remarks, brooding eyes, soft lips. I felt strength fill me again at the thought.

I was in love with Ciel. I _loved _a human.

That was my crime, the law I broke.

I clenched my lifeless hands, steeled my features and roughly pushed Lucifer away from me, his embedded fangs ripping through the flesh.

The usually composed being seemed shocked at my actions, and anger flared in his golden eyes. I stood while I still could. Lucifer lazily crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ah, so you realize it?" He asked, bored with this game already. "What do you have to say for yourself?" He stated condescendingly.

I was speechless, eyes darting from side to side, but then settling on my feet.

"I'm going back." I said sternly after a few dragged out moments. Lucifer scoffed again. "You think I'll just let you leave?" He questioned snapping his fingers. Invisible restraints wrapped around me, their only visible traces from the deep gouges they made in my skin. I connected my gaze with Lucifer's.

"You are mine, you are a demon." He stated. The restraints tightened, but I did not waver or flinch, Ciel's face and skin plaguing all of my thoughts.

"Then I relinquish my title." I stated and a ferocious scowl overcame Lucifer's lips.

"Then you relinquish your life." He stated.

Then the burning spread, licking at every inch of my being.

--

**A/N**: Dun-Dun-DUUUN! sorry about another cliff hanger...and a relatively short chapter. I really like how this one came out though...it was fun to write! So let me know what you think! Just push that wonderful green rectangle and **REVIEW**! thanks so much! Until next time!


	5. Awake Asleep Awake Asleep

A/N: ah, you guys must hate me with how long it takes me to update...sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter though...even though it is a bit short....

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Chapter Five: Awake, Asleep, Awake, Asleep.**

--

Never before had I ever experienced such pain. The scorching, searing invisible flame that engulfed me was physically unbearable.

Lucifer laughed.

"You've become so pathetic my love. I remember. How your eyes would burn with hatred, with rage. So radiant, so beautiful. And look at you now." He said condescendingly with a smirk, again gripping my chin.

His fingers were white hot, burning the flesh they found there. I couldn't help but wince.

The laughter reemerged, the heat rose, my head fell.

_"Sebastian!! Wake up dammit, or I swear I'll kill you! Sebastian!" _Came a pleading voice, though the command was meant to be firm, fearless. A small smirk tugged at my tired features.

_Ciel. _

"You owe me for this one." Came an echoed voice from the inside of his head, causing my closed eyes to open in alarm.

A slim female form appeared in-front of me, her right arm stretched out to the side, the other at her body, hand clenched in a fist. "That's enough Lucifer, let him go." Lilith command, her voice eerily hypnotic in its forcefulness.

"Since when will you ever have command over me?" Lucifer scoffed, still continuing his sadistic hold on me. Lilith sighed, bringing her left hand to her chest, right still held where it was.

"Brought upon by wind and flame, I reduce you to that from which you came." She lightly chanted, her voice like air.

A black, gel-like orb with swirls of white suddenly formed around me and I was instantly alleviated of the pain, dropping to my knees from weakness. Lucifer's face turned indignant. "You dare defy-"

"Now is not the time for this." She interrupted, clapping her hands together once firmly. My eye's widened and I felt the orb begin to contract slowly around me. Quickly the scene in-front of me began to warp and I gripped my head trying to steady myself.

I was suddenly very tired, eye's dropping before everything became blinding white, sucking me in with it.

---

"Sebastian!! Wake up, you still belong to me, I still own you! Why? Why are you leaving me too?" Came a tunneled voice.

Ciel felt so far away, though I could dully feel his head against my chest, hear the heavy shaking in his tone.

What was happening? Why had Lilith let him go?

I was reluctant to open my eyes, somewhat enjoying the dull handing feeling I felt just drifting in-between my world and the one Ciel had introduced me to.

The boy weakly punched my chest, a small smirk pealing my lips. My throat felt dry, and my arms felt heavy. I managed to release a sigh to alert Ciel of my regaining of consciousness.

Ciel's head jerked from my chest at the movement, his breath stopping. I could feel his gaze on my face. Slowly I opened my eyes.

The boy's form was blurred, but relief swelled in me. I loved him, red-rimmed blue eyes and all. I gradually brought a strained hand to his tear stained face.

"I can't leave you." I started, voice cracking from the dryness. "I'm your butler, to the very core." I finished before blacking out again, Ciel gripping my hand that fell limply from his cheek.

---

_"What do I owe you Lilith?" I asked the woman who had entered into my sleep. She looked at me, her eyes not the usual hardness that they usually were. _

_"We're dying." She said sadly, griping the side of her arm. I looked at her curiously, not really understanding what she had said. "How so?" I asked for clarity. _

_"All of us, we're starting to decay. Lucifer included." She elaborated, slowly pulling up her right sleeve. My eyes widened in shock. _

_Her skin layer was chipping just above her forearm, revealing an endless darkness, a pitch black that was truly our inner selves. "What am I supposed to do?" _

_She looked at me curiously. "You're the only one who hasn't been affected so far, considering you are still functioning in their world, I thought you would at least know something." She said matter-o-factly. _

_"What would I know that you wouldn't?" I retorted and she nodded at this, absent-mindedly tracing her vacant patches of flesh. "You're right, but now you know. We're at a loss, we think it might be His doing." She continued on another thought, but the space around us started to warp and our time was coming to an end. _

_She looked at me, brief concern wavering in her hard eyes. "Figure something out, and if you find anything you must tell us. Also, if you are called on you are to report immediately. I won't be able to save you if you disobey Lucifer again." She warned as well as reprimanded, before she disappeared into the low fog of my ending dream._

_--_

A/N: Ahh, another short chapter, and it took me two weeks to update, i'm so sorry.

I still don't really have a firm idea for this series, i'm just sorta kinda going with the flow...haha. I do hope to do more smut in the future, but i'm not sure when. Be patient with me please.

Review and let me know what you think, and give me some guidance if you would be so kind.


	6. Narc

A/N: Hello!! I can't tell you guys enough how much all your support and patients has meant to me, I really can't. So, I've finally figured out (sort of) how this story will play out, but I'm sad to say that the chapters will still probably continue to be the same length as before. I really don't understand why, usually my chapters are like 2,000+ but, I think it's just the feel of this story. ANYWAYS, please do enjoy this chapter, and thanks again to all my dedicated readers, I love you all very much!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so good luck trying to sue me.

Chapter Six: Narc

--

"What's happening?" Ciel asked with his usual mask of untouchable-ness, of uncaring.

I had woken up, in my usual place, sustained wounds from Lucifer's terrible torture already healed, leaving small discoloring on my skin, but my eyes, however, still held the same grayish tone. I gathered my usual necessities together-vest, and pocket watch, which had been removed from me unknowingly- and continued my daily duties as if nothing happened. As if death wasn't impending for the second time in my very long life.

"Well, today you have your violin studies from 9:00 to 11:30. Then lunch with the developer of stores in the second district, who has just recently arrived back from an expedition in Cuba, then after you-"

"Don't avoid the question." Ciel said sternly, eyes closed as I tied his neck-tie into a complexly layered arrangement. "What question?" I said defiantly.

"What has been wrong with you since yesterday? Clearly you've developed some sort of sickness. If this is somehow going to effect you're work, then I would like to be informed. If you are becoming incompetent then I would like to have a plan of action agai-"

"I'm dying." I simply cut in, curious to what affect it would have on my ranting master. His breath caught, and his entire body tensed. I continued to lace his leather shoes.

I felt Ciel's surprised gaze on me, but continued to look down, not really comfortable trying to register what he might be thinking.

"You're..._dying?_" Ciel asked timidly, apparently still not able to process the information I had given. "That's preposterous, _you?_" He stammered, voice still managing to hold its usual air of superiority .

I stood, going to the metal cart I had wheeled in when I entered Ciel's bedroom, placing several intricately arranged plates onto the clothed table near the window, listening to the sound of Ciel's accelerated heart beat.

"You're not serious right?" Ciel said, more to himself as a reassurance then to me as a question. I quirked a slender eyebrow and I pulled back the wooden chair for Ciel to sit.

"Why wouldn't I be serious?" I simply retorted. Ciel shot me an angered glare. "Because," the boy started, sitting in the indicated arm-chair, allowing me to push him in--trying to make a plausible reason all the while. "because, you're a demon correct? So therefore, you, technically, aren't really living, and thus cannot die."

I sighed lightly, finding Ciel's well calculated naivete endearing. "As true as that may sound, I can die. I have once already, but as immortal as I may seem now, I am not."

Ciel stopped in his petite consumption of food and looked at me questioningly. How could I resist that?

"You're well caught up in your religious studies correct?" I asked, preparing to start a very long discussion, taking a seat across from Ciel at the small rounded table. I could tell he was uncomfortable by this, but he let my lack of composure slip. "Of course." He retorted snidely. I gave him my signature 'that a boy' smile and continued with my point.

"Then you will not need me to tell you that at one point, Lucifer was one of His most prized angels, even to the extent of being labeled as his favorite."

Ciel nodded and I continued. "Nor do I need to tell you of how Lucifer disagreed with His plan of creating human life, to the extent of rebelling against Him, and thus being banished to Hell?"

The boy sighed, obviously wanting me to get to my point. "Well seeing as you've already told me, it seems it is not dependable on whether or not I know the information."

I smirked. "It was more for dramatic effect than actually questioning." I retorted, but then continued with my point. "I've broken a most serious taboo, I have gone against the undeniable rule of a demon's existence."

"Which would be?" Ciel asked, obviously not wanting me to stop in my reassuring of his pious knowledge, or perhaps just having to be engaged in the conversation to rest his uneasiness.

"We were created out of Lucifer's hatred for humans, out of His creation of your kind. I was already testing the waters by becoming your butler, waiting on your every need, but I'm afraid that I overstepped my boundaries, and now I'm paying the pric-"

"NO!" Ciel exclaimed, standing up indignantly from his chair. "You can't die!"

I quirked an eyebrow at him, placing my elbows upon the chair's arm-rest and lacing my gloved fingers together underneath my chin. "But I am-"

"No you're not! I order you to not die, I command you!" Ciel interjected again, and I chuckled at his child-like methods of vindication, though my amusement soon turned into concern as Ciel sat back down, his hair covering his face as he stared at his lap.

"You can't leave me." The boy concluded quietly and my chest swelled involuntarily. "Why?" I asked simply.

Ciel's head shot up, a frown upon his features and a crease in his brow. "You're mine."

"Yours?" I stated incredulously. Ciel stood from his seat, albeit in a more graceful manner than he had less than a minute previous. The boy never ceased to feed my curiosity, nor to surprise.

He stepped towards me, each step long and deliberate, I almost forgot his actual age. What was that stage of humans, where they are said to come to fruition? Whatever it was, there was no way that Ciel had reached it, and yet he seemed to be quite the seducer.

"All of you," He stated, inching ever closer, "Your mind," another step, "Your body," a knee upon the chair I occupied, "Your will," His hand gripped my collar, wrinkling the pristine fabric, he pulled me forward, ever closer, until I could feel his breath upon my skin. My face was still smug, not giving away the odd form of a train-wreck going off inside my chest, and it seemed to provoke Ciel into making his point clear.

He sealed his soft lips against mine, leaning his weight onto me. It was heat and dominance, something I thought I would never crave, but there was something else with the taste of Ciel's kiss. Something akin to desperation.

The kiss lingered and I coaxed a small moan out of Ciel by dragging my tongue along the heated column of his neck. "What else?" I asked slyly against his ear. He breathed out shakily and his grip on my clothing tightened. Ciel looked at me through clouded eyes and brought his lips once again to mine with open-mouthed urgency. He laced his dainty arms around my neck, his legs now straddling my hips as he pushed flush against me.

I placed a hand against the small of his back, a smug grin still upon my face despite the insistent lips suckling from mine. Small unintelligibles were muttered in-between kisses, where breath was gained, but soon stolen away by another embrace.

"You," Ciel stated, "All of you, give it to me." The boy commanded as I caressed his collar bone, pulling his body closer, causing his back to arch. I smiled again, sucking his unmarred skin.

"There'll be a price." I stated seductively and an intake of breath was released from the body against me as I sucked with more ferocity. "What." Ciel breathed without question.

"Your heart." I stated simply against the skin, waiting for Ciel's response.

"Take it," The boy stated clearly, pushing his pelvis against mine, "But give me yours in exchange."

I looked into his eyes for a few moments, almost getting lost in the deepness of them, a stern look set upon my face. However, the look soon turned playful as Ciel bent his head down to me, engage in another heated connection of want.

"Deal." We breathed into each other.

--

A/N: So, instead of this story being on suspension, I think I'll just update it monthly, that'll give me more time to plan out chapters and I'll feel less pressured. Also, the next chapter will be a lemon, so it will be easy to get posted! YEAH LEMONS! So thanks again to all of you amazing amazing readers who continued to read this even though I was so horrible to this poor story, I hope to keep it going and see it through to the end!


	7. Your Hands Around My Throat

A/N: So it's 2 in the morning, I can't sleep. OH look! Presence! I totally forgot that I took this off of suspension......or that I had even started the next chapter. OTHERWISE, it would have been updated much quicker. Honest. Well enjoy the lemony goodness!

**WARNINGS**: Yaoi (homosexual) intercourse, as well as partial asphyxiation which is something that should never _ever_ be attempted in an amateur and OR professional manner. Serious, people die from this so please don't be stupid and do it.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, Kuroshitsuji belongs to its rightful owners.

**Chapter Seven: Your Hands Around My Throat**

--

"Ahhhhh," Ciel breathed lightly as I trailed my hand up his inner thigh. I smiled down at him, his ruffled dress-shirt, how it's whiteness made the boy's skin just pop, shinning beautifully with a thin layer of sweat.

I began to bring the hand down again, just torturing him with touch, nothing more. Soft padded fingers against flawless skin, Ciel's chest rose and fell in a heavy pattern, the stimulation growing too great.

"Sebastian," He whimpered, gripping the bed sheets tightly in his hands. I smiled down on him, "Yes?" I responded lightly against his ear, causing him to moan deeply.

It surprised me at how completely undone Ciel could become, how just this simple contact could cause him to be on the brink of insanity. He was so incredibly tempting.

"Sebas....tian," he breathed again, "hurry."

A quirk of the lips and I was upon him like wild fire. His lips, his chin. From soft moistness to gentle caresses. Pure adrenaline was streaming through my veins, awakening something so incredibly primeval, something so basic it was almost sickening.

It became a carnal endeavor, a devouring of Ciel's pristine skin and I couldn't get enough. My inner demon basking in the purity presented before me, a moth attracted to the flame, there was no escape.

I was at the point of no return.

Kisses were trailed down the boys chest, slowly curving around to travel down his side. Ciel had the most enchanting contours physically possible, they were so subtle you didn't notice it superficially, but now that my lips and hands were pressed against the skin, the muscle structure was bare before me. Every nerve, every folding of epithelium was at my disposal, at my leisure.

The complete irony of my situation was lost on me in these precious moments, the fact that I could indulge in such human interactions, be in control of them due to my demonic nature and yet I'm not even the one truly in control, but it is, in fact, the human under me who has the power, he's the one who with one word would stop me in my tracks, as he moans and cries out beneath me.

I stopped for a few moments, gazing down at Ciel, taking in the flushed cheeks, the sweat-stained hair holding fast to his forehead.

The blurry dark eyes, clouded with lust and hormonal exertion. Our contract happily embedded into the right iris.

Ciel started to come back around, returning my gaze as his chest rose and fell with his harsh breathing. "Wha-t" he stated, his voice airy and barely audible, but somehow containing his customary stubbornness, causing me to smile.

"Nothing." I returned, softly allowing my chin to drop back down, for my lips to guide themselves once again against flawless skin.

I dragged my tongue along the middle of Ciel's abdomen, causing the small boy to arch into the touch, his head pushing against the mattress desperately. My left hand held my weight against the soft surface of the bed, the other gripping the back of Ciel's thigh, right where the muscles in his ass met with his leg.

Said muscles tensed visibly, my hand gripping them tighter in a massaging motion to relax them. Slowly, I felt Ciel's hands curl themselves in my hair, and somehow that small action brought immeasurable pleasure to me, the fact that Ciel was somehow participating in this, that he wanted something from me. The hands tightened as the boy became more comfortable, more confident.

"Sebastian....I" Ciel breathed as I started to suck on a rather pert nipple. I switched to the other and a sharp intake of breath was taken, "I, stop."

I smiled against the skin, kissing down the chest, letting my lips glide against the smooth skin. I was glad to find that those hands were still there.

My hands kept messaging his skin, some unconscious part of me hoping that maybe if the motion continued the skin would just meld with me, that somehow I could get deeper inside of him, to be able to pass any set level of intimacy and truly become one entity.

Both hands around his waist, he squirmed beneath me as I sucked hard on his neck, nipping and licking in regular intervals.

Ciel's moans were a verbal drug and I was probably over dosing or at least heading down a one way street of addiction.

My lips met that brilliant conjunction between hip and thigh, Ciel's thin frame giving me a wonderful view of the skeletal structure stretching the pale skin. I caressed that area, never leaving the skin, feeling Ciel's hip bone against my lips, bitting it once for good measure.

A heavy gasp, a tightening of petite hands.

I tediously slid from the mesmerizing spot to Ciel's inner thigh, the complete area of which was held in my palm. The skin was more flexible there, a softness that was ungodly, and thus so very fitting.

I suckled on the skin as I had with every other area I came in contact with, Ciel's only complaints the sultry whimpers and demands for more which seemed to echo and bounce around the large room.

"Sebastian....mnnnn, please Sebastian, enough, more," nothing more than five words and a moan, and yet it seemed like it was an entire library of Shakespearean art.

Ciel couldn't take it anymore and I agreed that it was indeed time for him to receive his just rewards for being so patient.

"How do you want it young master?" I breathed against his neck, dragging my tongue along the skin I had just spoken to, as if it would somehow tattoo my words into him, leave some sort of mark.

There was no hesitation in Ciel's next words, though they sent several jolts through my spine.

"Dry, do it dry."

The smirk that appeared was far more justified, and plenty more smug, than the others. "As you wish." I stated again in the same seductive tone I had grown fond of using.

Ciel wrapped his arms around my neck, and if I thought that having his hands in my hair was invigorating, it was nothing compared to having him smother me in his anticipation.

I'm not exactly sure when I had discarded my coat, nor when I had unfastened the black tailored pants that hung effortlessly from my hips, but I was unimaginably appreciative for the convenience.

I had a hand against Ciel's left hip, pinning him to the bed with little effort, the other positioning myself against the tiny being underneath me. Still somewhat shocked at Ciel's request, I added minimal pressure to the stubborn ring of muscle keeping me from reaching our inevitable high.

Ciel visibly relaxed, taking in a deep breath and arching his back off the bed, allowing me to finally breach him, the hand at his hip going to the small of his back, holding the erotic position there a little longer.

Incredible warmth spilled over me at first entry, it was incredibly tight, the inner walls pulsating in a steady rhythm. It almost left me breathless as I continued to bury myself within him. Ciel let out a shaky breath, his fingers digging into the material of my vest and shirt so much that I felt his nails breaking through and into my skin.

I whispered encouraging nothings in the boy's ear, allowing my breath to ghost over it before biting down upon the fragile flesh.

Before long, and much to my enthusiasm, I was fully contained within Ciel's now-welcoming confines. He was panting heavily, his chest hitting mine with every needed intake of breath.

"Move." Ciel commanded after a few moments of us just staying in the parameters of our breathing and Ciel's adjustment.

I happily fulfilled the order, moving my pelvis away from where it rested against Ciel's flesh, then quickly bringing it back into contact again. The boy moaned again, urging me to keep going as he wrapped his legs around my waist.

I continued the motion of leaving from Ciel's gravitational pull but just as quickly fell back into orbit with him in a hard motion, causing the same sweet sounds to be emitted into the air around us, into our atmosphere.

I was surprised at how much this was taking out of me, and the fact that I was losing myself in it, my composure was completely shattered, something that just seemed to be a regular occurrence as of late. My chest started heaving as the thrust became more fluid, a never ending motion of much needed friction.

Our panting hung around our faces, creating a sort of condensation effect on our skin.

The candlelight on the bed-side table barely illuminated us, but caused the most amazing contrast against Ciel's face and body, how the shadows just seemed to be forming to his skin, dancing against it in each heave for oxygen, each twitch of pleasure.

"Ah, ah, inhhhh, Seba- ah, Sebastian." Ciel started to whimper and I looked fully into his eyes, knowing that these weren't just another onslaught of pleasure-filled words. Ciel wanted something.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice sounding a lot more in control than I felt.

"Do it from behind." Came another order and I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. It was good to know that Ciel could still somehow have control over me, even in these situations, that he was comfortable enough to tell me what it was he wanted, _exactly_ what he wanted.

I gently flipped Ciel onto his stomach, the boy automatically lifting his lower half up with his knees. His hands curled into the crumpled sheets, his head peaking up at me in the most unbelievably intoxicating way. His eyes were full of need, his lips full of want, but his disposition was full of authority.

I smiled, again lining myself up with Ciel's body before filling him with me. His eyes shut tightly as I began to move in and out of him, my hands gripping his waist. Ciel bit his lip as I made the thrusts harder, quickly pulling out before sliding easily back in.

Then Ciel screamed, his head being thrown back from the tremors racking his body.

"Mmm, Harder!" He demanded, having finally got the taste of euphoria and wanting more. I continued in the same motion that had cause Ciel such pleasure, forcibly hitting his prostate with each plunge, never allowing Ciel's following screams to end before the next one began.

But though, through all the moans and cries, somehow Ciel still wasn't completely satisfied. "More, more, Sebastian, ahhh, harder, Sebastian, more." Came his voice, ringing like crystal in my head, his voice getting higher with each word.

I continued thrusting, abusing Ciel's sweet spot, gradually letting a hand at his waist slide down along his arched back. The muscles were completely soaked, but so incredibly beautiful, the contours, the structure and movement.

Ciel's breathing was erratic as ever, giving me an idea.

I leaned over the body underneath me, practically to where I was lying on top of him. My head nestled nicely against Ciel's shoulders and I began to nibble on the boy's ear. I brought the hand that was wondering underneath Ciel's chin, the other one holding my weight against the bed. The thrusting and continual cycle of in and out never ceased.

The bed began to squeak, the wood finally being effected by our actions as I added pressure to the hand at Ciel's throat. I wrapped my fingers along that column of bone, muscle, and skin, preventing anymore air than vitally necessary to pass through.

Ciel didn't seem phased by this, in fact he seemed to take me in deeper with out new position, his walls clenching around me like velvet. His moans escalated to a new level, our speed increasing with Ciel's newly found plateau of pleasure.

The boy's head was thrown back against my shoulder, his eyes half lidded and his mouth open. My hands never relented in their pressure, gradually adding more to the flesh there.

"Soo, good..." the boy breathed as his eyes drifted closed, his finger still held in tight fist in the sheets, the knuckles going white. "You're in so deep..."

I could feel the end of this coming near, Ciel's entrance tightening and clenching at unpredictable intervals, and I kissed behind Ciel's ear.

My thrusts became harder, remaining on Ciel's pleasure point longer than before, causing the boy to see white and some other variations on the color I'm sure.

"Ah, I'm...I'm!" Ciel began to pant, his throat straining against my fingers in his effort to speak. I smirked against the skin where my lips still rested.

"Go ahead, cum for me." I stated, finally releasing pressure from Ciel's neck as I pulled out for the final thrust. The fingers rested against Ciel's parted lips as I drove back in, fully embedding myself within those warm spasm-ing walls. Ciel shrieked, biting down on one of my gloved fingers as he climaxed, his entire body trembling from the exertion.

I held myself where I was, flush against Ciel, Ciel arched away from the bed with eyes shut my finger still held between his teeth, his head against my shoulder.

His mouth fell slack, my finger being released and I quickly slid out of him. Ciel fell to his side, his eyes still vacant from the intensity of his release.

I brought a hand to his forehead, brushing away the soft hairs that where plaguing his face, not noticing the small smile that fell across my lips. How my eyes softened from simply watching him.

Ciel's sapphire eyes began to clear, his breathing calmer than it had been. He slowly brought those eyes to mine, a hand going to grab the one that was still running through his hair.

He looked at the hand curiously for a few moments, before the most innocent of smiles spread across his perfect face.

"Who would've known that asphyxiation worked so well?" The boy laughed, nothing threatening, demanding or unsatisfied in his tone. Just sleepy yet enthusiastic sedateness.

I shrugged non-chalantly. "Who would've thought." I agreed, leaning in from where I sat to lay a gently kiss against Ciel's worn lips.

The boy yawned as soon as the caress ended, a dainty hand coming to customarily cover his mouth. Another shared smile.

"Sleep young master." I said softly and Ciel could only nod, already halfway there.

"You'll need your strength," I whispered against his ear, a soft sigh coming again from those lips.

"For a demon's heart is a difficult thing to hold."

--

A/N: MAN! I need a breather after this one. I was trying to go for a more poetic artsy feeling with this lemon rather than just giving you plain graphic smut, sorry if you guys don't really like it....T.T (epic fail face)

As a side note, at the part: "I continued the motion of leaving from Ciel's gravitational pull..." for some reason I could literally smell oatmeal and now I'm craving it. I don't know why, but it made me laugh......and hungry. D:

Also, every time I have Ciel smile I keep picturing the one panel from the manga with tiny Ciel and that "It's nice to meet you" smile. DAMN THAT CREEPY OLD MAN! Even though I can't really blame him, who wouldn't become obsessed with something so cute neh?

Anyways, I am terribly sorry for the late update, but I'm sure this marathon lemon payed for it right? Please review if you would be so kind!

Until next Time! A-n-B


End file.
